UNA ESTADÍA EN LAKEWOOD
by annette78
Summary: TERRY SUFRE UN ACCIDENTE, QUE PASARÁ CON LOS AMANTES...


UNA ESTADIA EN LAKEWOOD

Candy luego de ver a su amado Terry cayendo del caballo, no aguantó tal impresión y se desmayó en el prado. Por otro lado Terry era un excelente jinete y había tenido muchas caídas debido a su ímpetu por la velocidad al galopar y a su anterior gusto por el alcohol, lo que le había enseñado a caer muy bien de los caballos, está vez no había sido diferente, Terry realmente se había caído del caballo, pero sus habilidades y experiencia con aquellos animales habían permitido que la caída no fuera fatal, sólo tuvo un golpe fuerte en su tobillo derecho que le ocasionó gran dolor e imposibilidad de pararse. Al ir cayendo del caballo, Terry se percata de que Candy lo observaba y ve como la rubia se desploma, por lo que impulsivamente grita con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la chica −Candyyy!−. Albert que aun estaba sentado en un banco pensando en lo que había ocurrido ese día en su casa, escucha el grito de Terry y sale corriendo en dirección a la voz. Terry al ver a su amada Candy tendida en el suelo, trata infructuosamente de pararse, era imposible, su tobillo no se lo permitía, en eso observa que se acerca Albert,

−que te pasó Terry?, que ha pasado?

Terry angustiado, sólo le dice que se cayó del caballo pero que por favor fuera donde Candy, señalando el lugar donde yacía la rubia.

−se ha desmayado cuando me vio caer del caballo.

Albert corrió hacia ella, y trató de despertarla, Candy entre sollozos nombraba a Terry y repetía "el caballo no, el caballo no", en eso recupera la conciencia, mira a Albert y llorando pregunta:

−dónde está Terry? − tratando de buscarlo.

−tranquila Candy, Terry está bien, se cayó del caballo pero sólo se ha dañado el tobillo.

Candy miró donde estaba tendido el muchacho y corrió hacia él.

−Terry, mi amado Terry, y se abalanza sobre él con el más profundo llanto. −no llores Candy, estoy bien, solo ha sido mi tobillo –dice el joven−, tratando de calmarla.

−Mi amor, pensé (Candy no podía dejar de llorar), pensé lo peor−, diciendo eso Candy lo abraza y lo besa.

Terry trata de calmarla y le dice:

−Candy, se que Anthony murió así, pero yo estoy bien, conozco muy bien a los caballos, me he criado con ellos, me he caído muchas veces, por lo que sé como hacerlo, no te preocupes, y deja de llorar, nunca te dejaré, nunca. En eso llega Albert y ayuda a parar a Terry. −Pero que pasó?, preguntaba insistentemente Albert. Cleopatra que estaba un poco sobresaltada se acercaba con la montura suelta. Albert la examina y se da cuenta que le habían cortado las correas que mantenían fija la montura, intencionalmente. −Esto no fue un accidente, esto alguien lo ha hecho −dice Albert.

Terry y Candy se miraron y al unísono dijeron el nombre de Elisa.

−Elisa? −pregunta Albert.

−sí, Elisa, ella nos ha encontrado y nos ha enfrentado, por lo que presumo que ella nos ha querido tender alguna trampa.

Albert muy enojado, les dice a los chicos que no se preocupen que esto no puede seguir pasando, por lo que tomaría una decisión. Candy seguía llorando, su corazón seguía angustiado, solo la idea de que podía perder a Terry, que Terry podría haber muerto como Anthony, la devastaban, la angustiaban, la descontrolaban. Terry se aferraba a su brazo, mientras que Albert le ayudaba por el otro. Llegaron a la casa y Albert mandó a llamar de inmediato al Dr. de la familia, lo llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes, Terry se recostó en la cama, Albert salió de la habitación, Candy cerró la puerta y corrió a los brazos de Terry, seguía llorando, tal suceso le habían traído recuerdos amargos y sólo el hecho de pensar en haber perdido a Terry de esa forma, la horrorizaba, estaba descontrolada. Terry acariciaba sus cabellos mientras le decía constantemente que se tranquilizara, que él estaba bien.

−Terry, mi amor, creí morir cuando te vi caer del caballo, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, preferiría morir, sólo quiero estar a tu lado y no separarme nunca más de ti, te amo profundamente, más que a mi propia vida, y no quiero vivir si no es a tu lado.

Luego de escuchar estas hermosas palabras de Candy hacia él, sólo quería amarla, quería abrazarla, el fuego de su cuerpo era tal, que sólo quería hacerla suya, como pudo la tomó entre sus brazos y la comenzó a besar, como nunca, lo único que quería era amarla, se besaron con mucho amor pero a la vez con mucha pasión. Mientras estaban en eso, tocaron la puerta, Candy se sobresaltó y se paró rápidamente de la cama, tratando de arreglarse y de que no se notara tal pasión entre ellos. Terry estaba tendido en la cama, exaltado. La rubia tratando de guardar cordura, hace pasar al que golpea, era Albert, éste se percata de la agitación de los muchachos, su corazón se estremeció, pero qué podía hacer, ellos se amaban y sabía que Candy ya no era una niña, y que amaba profundamente a ese joven llamado Terry. Trató de disimular, y les relató que se dirigió a la caballeriza a revisar a los caballos y que Cesar también tenía las amarras de las monturas cortadas, Terry se angustia.

−si tu hubieras montado a Cesar, también te hubieras caído. Diciendo eso, empuñó sus manos y maldijo a Elisa: −maldita Elisa jamás te hubiera perdonado hacerle daño a Candy.

Albert también pensó en Candy y en lo doloroso que hubiera sido que a ella le hubiera pasado algo malo. Tengo que hacer algo con Elisa pensó Albert, esto no puede quedar así, ella no puede seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas, tratar de hacer lo que se le de la gana y salir siempre impune de todo, no, esto no puede seguir así, se está volviendo muy peligroso. En eso golpean la puerta, era el Dr. que venía a ver a Terry. Albert deja al Dr. con Terry y Candy y sale de la habitación en busca de Elisa.

El Dr. revisa a Terry y se percata que su tobillo sólo había sufrido un esguince, pero que debía permanecer en reposo por lo menos por 2 semanas, ya que el esguince había sido severo, y si no hacía el reposo inmovilizado, podría traer serias consecuencias a futuro. Candy comienza a hablar con el Dr. sobre los futuros cuidados que debía tener. Luego de eso el Dr. deja las indicaciones de medicamentos para el dolor y se retira. Terry estaba molesto, justo ahora que podía estar con Candy, le ocurría tal accidente, odiaba a Elisa, nuevamente ella se estaba interponiendo entre él y su amada Candy.

−Que vamos a hacer Candy, no quiero estar en reposo, quiero estar contigo −decía Terry con pesar.

Candy se dirige hacia él, lo abraza, le da un beso tierno y solo le dice que deben tener paciencia y que por sobre todo deben seguir las indicaciones del Dr. Terry estaba realmente molesto, estaba como un niño enrabiado. En eso entra Albert a la habitación.

−que dijo el médico –pregunta.

Candy le explica que Terry sólo tiene un esguince, pero que debe estar inmovilizado, en reposo por lo menos por dos semanas. Al escuchar esto Albert sugiere que Terry se quede en Lakewood, podría ser mejor atendido ahí, ya que contaba con las comodidades necesarias, a Candy le pareció una genial ideal, pero Terry se puso helado, no quería quedarse ahí, no quería ser un huésped en esa casa, ya le era incómodo estar ese día ahí con Albert, con Archie, y ahora quedarse como huésped, en esa casa, que tantos recuerdos le traía a Candy sobre Anthony, le generaban angustia y malestar, además quedarse ahí le significaría que no podría tener esos tan anhelados encuentros con Candy, que no podría amarla con pasión, su cara realmente estaba desfigurada, malhumorada. Terry pidió hablar a solas con Candy, Albert los dejó solos.

−Candy por favor no dejes que me quede aquí, no quiero, quiero volver a la residencial contigo, ahí me puedes cuidar perfectamente −le suplicaba Terry a Candy.

–No Terry, el Dr. dice que debes estar en reposo y es cierto lo que dice Albert, acá tendrás todas las comodidades, te podrás alimentar bien, te atenderán como te lo mereces. No permitiré que te vayas a la residencial. −Pero Candy – le suplicaba el joven−, no podré tenerte entre mis brazos, y eso me está matando por dentro, ya no lo estoy resistiendo, no resisto no poder besarte, abrazarte, amarte, no podré aguantar dos semanas sin ti, sin tu cuerpo, sin ti a mi lado −Terry la mira acongojado, desolado.

−No Terry, te quedarás acá.

Terry se molestó y le pidió que se acercara, estando al lado de él, Terry se acerca muy sensualmente al oído de la chica y rosando sus labios húmedos y llenos de pasión le susurra a la chica:

−Candy no podré soportar dos semanas separado de ti, no podré soportar no tenerte en mis brazos y amarte como lo hemos estado haciendo, eso me duele mucho más que lo del tobillo, me volveré loco por besarte, acariciarte, amarte.

Candy lo mira enamorada, lo comprende, para ella también era difícil, pero era lo correcto y debían aceptarlo.

−Terry, estaré aquí contigo, le pediré a Albert quedarme también en otra habitación, no te dejaré solo, seré tu enfermera personal, le decía la rubia con ternura, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Terry se enfureció más, saber que Candy estaría en alguna habitación de esa casa, con Albert y Archie dando vueltas, y él sin poder salir de esa habitación y poder controlar a esos dos muchachos, lo mataban de celos.

−Pero Candy, no me hagas esto, no podré soportar estar encerrado en esta habitación, sabiendo que Archie y…detuvo su relato, sabía que no podía decir el nombre de Albert, sería un riesgo, y siguió, sabiendo que Archie estará acechándote.

−No seas infantil Terry −le replicaba la rubia− , sabes perfectamente que te amo mucho, que eres el hombre que más he amado en mi vida, que muero de amor por ti, nada ni nadie ha podido apagar este amor que siento por ti, menos ahora que he aprendido lo que es amar en cuerpo y alma con todo el corazón, no te angusties, para mi también será difícil no amarte estando tan cerca, tan juntos, pero la salud de tu tobillo para mi es ahora lo principal, te prometo, que trataré de recompensártelo de algún modo. La chica se ruboriza, sabía que lo que decía estaba cargado de deseo, pasión y no podía evitar decírselo.

Terry seguía enojado, molesto y frustrado, pero las palabras de la chica habían generado algo bello en su corazón, no dudaba de su amor, sabía que ella le pertenecía desde siempre, y que siempre sería de él, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco y lo hacía extremadamente feliz.

−Candy, bueno acepto quedarme acá en Lakewood, pero sólo con una condición, que seas mi enfermera personal día y especialmente noche −lo decía con un tono sensual y muy travieso.

−Estaré contigo día, noche, velaré tus sueños y cuidaré de ti mi amado Terry, te lo prometo −le decía la rubia con mucho amor−, pero antes debo ir al Hogar de Pony, debo informarlo y decirle que estaré estas dos semanas en Lakewood a tu cuidado, así que hoy pórtate bien y descansa, yo llegaré en la noche, le diré a Albert que me lleve. Te amo Terry, nunca lo olvides−.

Al escuchar que Candy iría con Albert al Hogar de Pony, le causaba un malestar profundo en el estómago, celos, si eran celos, nuevamente Albert la tendría solo para él, y eso lo mataba de celos, pero no podía hacer nada, Albert se había comportado como un caballero y sabía que no haría nada para hacer infeliz a Candy.

−Candy acércate por favor −le pidió el chico.

Candy se acercó de inmediato, Terry se reincorporó un poco de la cama, la tomó brusca y sensualmente de la cintura, y le dio un beso apasionado, luego besó su cuello, la pasión era máxima, se besaron con amor, con ternura, pero con mucha pasión, luego de ello Candy quedó paralizada, se había olvidado de todo, estar en los brazos de Terry la hacían olvidar todo, todo.

-Eso es para que no te olvides que te amo con locura y mientras vayas con Albert al Hogar de Pony, no lo olvides y sientas mis besos y mi cuerpo que solo son tuyos −le dijo el joven, guiñándoles el ojo.

Candy que aún estaba extasiada por aquel hermoso beso, le sonríe coquetamente, le da un beso en la frente y en su oído, le dice:

−No te preocupes, que desde que nos hemos reencontrado no dejo de pensar y sentir tus besos, tu cuerpo, te amo, y te amo con locura, con pasión, estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

Luego de eso la rubia sale de la habitación, lanzándole besos al despedirse, te amo le gritó desde la puerta. Terry estaba emocionado, nunca ni en sus mejores sueños con Candy había soñado tan maravillosos momentos, se acomodó en la cama y trató de descansar pensando en su amada Candy, hasta que se durmió plácidamente.

Mientras ocurría esto, en el despacho de Albert, este esperaba a Elisa que la había llamado con George. Suena la puerta era George:

−Acá está la Srta. Elisa, Sr. William.

−Has que pase, George −lo dice el rubio en un tono seco y molesto.

Elisa entra algo confundida, nunca había tenido conversación con Albert, ni siquiera luego de presentarse con el padre de la familia Ardly, nunca, Albert siempre la había evitado, no tenía ningún afecto hacia ella, al contrario, le desagrada su presencia y le desagradaba que fuera parte de su familia, pero no podía hacer nada.

−Me necesita para algo tío abuelo William −dice la muchacha con un tono de preocupación−. Ella no tenía la confianza de llamarlo Albert como los demás.

−Entra Elisa debo conversar algo muy serio contigo −le dice Albert con un tono sentenciador−. Por favor será largo lo que te diré, por lo que toma asiento y no me interrumpas por favor.

La chica estaba realmente preocupada, sabía lo que había hecho, pero no sabía las consecuencias que había ocasionado, por lo que su angustia aumentaba y su miedo también.

−Se que sabes de la llegada de Candy a Lakewood con su novio Terry, se que tú conoces a Terry desde el colegio San Pablo y que te has obsesionado con él, sé también que sabías del amor que se formó en ese colegio entre Candy y Terry (la cara de la chica se desfiguraba con cada palabra de Albert y su angustia se acrecentaba), sé que tú fuiste la principal causante de que expulsaran a Candy, luego de la trampa que les tendiste en el establo, lo sé todo −mientras miraba a la muchacha con odio−, se que desde que conociste a Candy le has hecho la vida imposible, y eso no lo permitiré más, ella es una Ardly, legítima Ardly, y tú solo eres un pariente lejano de la familia.

Elisa se levanta con rabia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, de pura rabia, al escuchar que Candy estaba sobre su linaje y sobre ella, quiso irse, pero en un acto brusco, fuera de si, y que no representaba para nada la esencia de Albert, éste la toma del brazo y la sienta bruscamente.

−No he terminado de hablar, y te repito que soy el padre de esta familia y me debes el más profundo respeto, por lo que debes seguir sentada ahí y sólo escucharme, no permitiré que me interrumpas −se lo dice Albert en un tono brusco, hasta mal educado.

−Cómo te decía, Candy, es una legítima Ardly y aunque tú no lo quieras, ella es la heredera de toda mi fortuna, ya que es la única que lleva el nombre de esta familia (Elisa se tomaba la cara con las manos, de rabia, de indignación, mientras por sus mejillas salían lágrimas de humillación, de odio), es por eso que yo me he prometido hacer lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Ella ama profundamente a Terry, y sé que él la ama con locura, y ni siquiera tú has podido separar o hacer que ese amor se destruya, lo que has hecho hoy ha sido, como todos tus actos, un acto peligroso, sé que tú cortaste las monturas de Cesar y Cleopatra, lo sé y no lo puedes negar. Por esa imprudencia Terry se ha caído del caballo, y ha tenido un accidente.

La chica se sobresaltó, a pesar de que odiaba a Candy con todo su ser, aun tenía sentimientos hacia Terry, y decidió a hablar.

−Que fue lo que le pasó?, está gravé?, dígame tío abuelo, le ha pasado algo grave a Terry? −le suplicó la chica.

−No, solo se ha tenido un esguince en el tobillo, pero pudo ser peor, pudiste haberlo matado (la cara de la chica se desfiguró, ella odiaba la relación entre Candy y Terry, pero ella no era una asesina, no lo era), no fue nada grave, pero pudo ser peor, ahora él estará acá como huésped y Candy se quedará acá también para cuidarlo, es imposible separarlos, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse el uno del otro. Mientras decía esto, Albert tenía su corazón apretado.

−no permitiré más tu conducta, por lo que te pido que te vayas de Lakewood y no vuelvas más, anda donde tu familia, anda donde tu hermano Niel en Florida, pero acá no quiero que estés más.

La chica se levantó enojada, ella no era una chica sumisa, y no permitiría tal agravio.

−No puede echarme así como así, hablaré con la tía Elroy, ella no lo permitirá

−No tienes nada que hablar con la tía Elroy, recuerda que yo soy el padre de esta familia, y aquí se hace lo que yo ordene, por lo que será inútil que hables con ella, Elisa, cambia, eres una mujer hermosa, pero mírate, estás sola, siempre estás tan sola, nunca has conocido el amor, por todo ese odio que acumulas dentro de ti, y que hacen que te veas una persona horrible, a todos espantas con tu forma de ser, con tu maldad, eres bella, eso no se discute, pero tu belleza se opaca al 100% por tu maldad, por tu corazón sin sentimientos, cambia, se una chica buena y busca la felicidad, sin hacerle daño a las personas. Esta es mi decisión definitiva, debes marcharte de Lakewood y no aparecer más aquí hasta que hayas cambiado y aceptes definitivamente que Candy es y será la heredera Ardly. Si no lo haces y no te vas, quitaré la subvención mensual que le doy a tus padres y sabrás en cuerpo y alma lo que es no tener los recursos para tus caprichos.

La chica estaba atónita, nunca nadie le había hablado así, pero que debía hacer, su vida de nobleza estaba en juego, no podía bajar de nivel social, no lo podía, y antes de salir le dice a Albert,

−Esta bien, me iré, pero jamás aceptaré a esa huérfana, la odiaré por siempre y doy mi palabra que no sabrán de mí por el bien de mi familia, para que usted tío abuelo no deje de subvencionarlos, solo por eso, ya que odiaré a Candy por siempre.

Diciendo eso se retira, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de retumbar las palabras de Albert sobre su persona, sobre su maldad, sobre su soledad, eso le generó mucho dolor, −sí, es verdad, estoy sola y nadie se interesa por mi−, salió corriendo del despacho, llorando desconsoladamente, se tropezó con Archie, casi botándolo, pero la chica iba tan conmocionada que siguió corriendo a su habitación a buscar sus cosas e irse para no volver jamás.

Archie que no entendía nada, se acerca al despacho de Albert, golpea la puerta y entra. Ve a Albert sentado en su despacho con las manos en su cabeza, como apesadumbrado por lo que había hecho, él era un ser noble, y le costaba actuar así, pero debía hacerlo, las fechorías de Elisa estaban siendo muy, muy peligrosas y si no tomaba una determinación así, podría Candy y los demás sufrir consecuencias fatales.

−Que pasó Albert, por qué Elisa iba llorando de esa manera− pregunta Archie muy sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha.

Albert le cuenta detalladamente todo lo ocurrido, primero lo de las monturas y del accidente de Terry y el posible riesgo que pudo correr Candy si hubiera montado a César.

−Maldita Elisa, no le hubiera perdonado que le hiciera daño a Candy, no se lo hubiera perdonado, con mis propias manos la hubiera acribillado –Archie lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las palabras y actitud de Archie, llamaron la atención de Albert, esas palabras no eran solo de un chico que quisiera a Candy como un hermano, como un amigo. Luego siguió relatando que Terry se había accidentado y que sólo tenía un esguince en el tobillo y que sería su huésped durante dos semanas y que Candy sería su enfermera personal.

−Dos semanas?! −se lamentaba Archie−, creo que no podré resistir tener a ese aristócrata dos semanas y con Candy a su lado, impulsivamente sale esa frase de sus labios, con una cara de desilusión, de pesar, mirando hacia el suelo.

Esa actitud también llamó la atención de Albert, nunca se había fijado que Archie guardara sentimientos ocultos sobre Candy, no quiso preguntar al respecto, él podía entenderlo perfectamente.

Prosiguió contándole todo lo ocurrido con Elisa y su decisión

y advertencia hacia ella, si volvía a acercarse o hacerle daño a Candy o Terry o a alguien de la familia la desheredaría, le comentó que Elisa lo había aceptado solo porque estaba en riesgo su posición social y que él creía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

−Bravo, Bravo Albert, por fin alguien puso en su lugar a Elisa, gracias, todos te lo agradecemos, ella ha sido una lacra en nuestras vidas, desde que éramos niños nos ha hecho la vida imposible, primero adoraba a Anthony y al llegar Candy, no pudo soportar que él la amara y no a ella, (Archie nuevamente bajó su cabeza acongojado) luego hizo la vida imposible de Candy y nosotros tres éramos sus defensores, luego lo mismo en el colegio San Pablo, nunca la ha dejado tranquila, nunca, te agradezco que hayas hecho eso por Candy, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Albert se sobresaltó y entendió que los sentimientos de Archie hacia Candy no eran solo de amistad.

−Archie te puedo preguntar algo?−.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

−Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Candy, tú…tú estás enamorado de ella? −, mirándolo como suplicándole que su respuesta fuera negativa, él quería mucho a Archie, era él último de los sobrinos cercanos que le quedaba y lo había visto crecer de lejos, le recordaba mucho su sobrino legítimo Anthony, y le tenía un aprecio muy, muy especial, casi fraternal. Y no quería verlo sufrir, él sabía en carne propia lo que era sufrir por Candy, y no quería que su querido Archie pasara por lo mismo.

Archie se sobresalta, jamás pensó que sus palabras o sus gestos lo delatarían frente a Albert, incluso, ese amor que tanto sentía por Candy estaba siendo algo opacado por los nuevos sentimientos que sentía por Annie, se mantuvo en silencio un momento, no sabía si revelar su más íntimo secreto, o mentirle y dejar esa conversación ahí, pero en el fondo sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con alguien, antes lo podía conversar con su hermano Stear, que también había amado a Candy, pero al conocer a Patty, lo había superado, pero él no era como Stear, no, él no podía dejarla de amar así como así, siempre supo que Annie lo amaba, pero él no era como Stear, no. Luego de ello decidió confesarle su secreto, él era su amigo y tal vez lo ayudaría en ese pesar.

−Querido Albert, no sé como empezar a decirte lo que te voy a decir−, el chico estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar a contarle todo el amor, de tantos años que le tenía hacía Candy.

Albert ya sentía que su corazón se estaba derrumbado, sabía lo que comenzaría a decir Archie y se apenaba, ya que sabía en carne propia lo que era el dolor de amarla y no poder ser correspondido.

−Archie, te quiero mucho, eres muy especial para mi, mi cariño es mayor que al de un amigo, es como si fueras un hermano, un hijo, no tengas miedo en expresar lo que te acongoja y ten por seguro que tu secreto será el mío y jamás, jamás lo revelaré.

El chico le sonrió con ternura, y sabía que Albert era muy noble y sensato, por lo que no tenía dudas de que su secreto estaría a salvo.

−Albert, yo he amado a Candy desde la primera vez que la vi, aquí en Lakewood, cuando éramos solo unos niños, de a poco fue robando mi corazón con cada travesura, con cada vivencia con ella, ella es maravillosa, alegre, jovial feliz, esa felicidad que irradia y contagia a todos. Traté de conquistarla, pero…(bajando su cabeza apesadumbrado por los recuerdos)…pero conoció a Anthony y él se enamoró también de ella, peleábamos los tres por su amor, aunque no lo creas, incluso Stear estaba enamorado de ella o albergaba amor a Candy.

Albert asombrado, nunca se había imaginado o se había dado cuenta de que Archie albergara tales sentimientos hacia ella, y menos Stear, no quiso interrumpirlo, solo lo escuchaba asombrado, y a la vez apenado.

Archie continuó −la amaba en silencio, odiaba a Anthony porque él había conquistado su corazón, pero cómo poder odiarlo realmente, si él era un ser tan noble cómo tú, la amaba en silencio, luego ocurre la muerte de Anthony, y todos quedamos devastados, ella sobre todo, yo estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer para sacarla de ese estado, deseaba tanto de que ella lo olvidara y se fijara en mi. Ella viajó al Hogar de Pony, y mirando al chico, prosigue, −luego tú ordenaste que fuéramos a Londres, cuando supe que Candy también iría, mi corazón se llenó de alegría, y nuevamente se albergó la esperanza de poder tenerla, de que se fijara en mí, estaba tan feliz en Londres con ella, que anhelaba que llegara la tarde para poder compartir y verla, solo me conformaba con verla, verla sonreír, verla feliz, solo con eso me conformaba, cuando estaba a punto de declararme, me di cuenta de su cercanía con Terry, como odiaba a Terry, nuevamente otro hombre en nuestros caminos, pero no sólo eso era lo que nos separaba, Annie que había revelado su procedencia, su procedencia del Hogar de Pony, revelaba su amor incondicional hacia mi, que podía hacer, Candy amaba a Annie como a su hermana, jamás la traicionaría, lo de Terry podía superarlo e incluso luchar contra ello, sé que soy un chico guapo, noble y sé que con Candy tengo una conexión especial, y que si me lo proponía, podría hasta conquistarla, pero cómo hacerlo si se interponía Annie, Candy jamás me podría amar sabiendo que Annie me amaba, jamás, así que me resigné a solo amarla en secreto, sé que ella es imposible para mi, nunca me amará, y estoy resignado a amarla en secreto, ruego cada día que el tiempo pase, que me enamore finalmente de Annie, ella es una mujer hermosa, y no te niego que últimamente he albergado sentimientos más profundos hacia ella, pero aun no la puedo amar y aun no puedo olvidar a Candy. Este regreso con Terry me ha devastado, pero a la vez me ha aterrizado, sé que ellos se aman y se amarán por siempre, por lo que debo olvidarla, debo sacarla de mi mente y corazón para finalmente lograr ser feliz, me he propuesto amar a Annie, lo intento cada día, y reconozco que cada día surge un poco más de amor a ella, es lento este proceso, pero se que podré amarla, no sé si la podré amar tanto como he amado a Candy, pero sé que la amaré suficiente como para que seamos felices.

Albert estaba asombrado, jamás pensó que Archie guardara tales sentimientos, y tal pesar, lo comprendía muy bien, cómo no hacerlo, si él estaba viviendo lo mismo, no pudo dejar de sentir pena y compasión, el amor de Archie hacia Candy era de años, muchos años, incluso más antiguo que el amor de Terry hacia ella. Y él que se sentía tan acongojado por los sentimientos hacia Candy, que sólo se había dado cuenta hace unas pocas semanas, sí, sólo haces pocos semanas. Después que Candy se había reencontrado con Terry, recién ahí se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Candy, pero Archie, pobre Archie, todos estos años amándola, sin poder siquiera decírselo, sin poder expresárselo, y ver cómo ella ha amado a otros. −Archie eres muy, muy fuerte y valiente −pensaba−, has podido resistir todos estos años amándola en silencio, en silencio, cómo te admiro Archie, eres un ser muy noble y espero de corazón que llegues a amar a Annie, para que puedas ser feliz.

−Archie, te admiro, admiro tu fortaleza, de amar en silencio a Candy todos estos años, te admiro por que solo un ser noble y de buen corazón puede hacerlo en secreto, sin interferir en la felicidad de ella. Estoy de acuerdo contigo que Candy es prohibida, especialmente para ti, Annie te ama, todos lo sabemos y nos damos cuenta, y Candy jamás la traicionaría, te admiro y apoyo tu decisión de renunciar a ella y de luchar por conseguir el amor con Annie, te deseo de corazón que ese día llegue pronto y puedas ser feliz, como te lo mereces, sí, Archie, tienes todo el derecho de ser muy, muy feliz−. Y diciendo eso abrazó al muchacho fraternalmente.

−Gracias Albert por tus palabras, eres más que un familiar para mí, eres realmente un amigo, un hermano, he descubierto que te quiero como un hermano, la ausencia de Stear, me ha hecho necesitar un hermano, y tú has estado ahí apoyándome y cuidándome, gracias Albert, gracias por eso…titubeo…y tú Albert, que me puedes decir tú, cómo está tu corazón?

Albert se puso nervioso, sabía que sólo algunas personas, sólo George y Patty sabían su sentir, y no tenía intención de que nadie más lo supiera, no, sus sentimientos si que podrían causar infelicidad a Candy, así que no era correcto que alguien más lo sepa. Demoró un poco en contestarle, pero finalmente le dijo:

−Archie, que te puedo decir, soy un alma libre, libre, desde niño me ha costado radicarme y seguir las normas. Antes de asumir las empresas de la familia, me di el lujo, con el permiso de la tía Elroy, de ser libre, de vivir intensamente, y así lo hice, he viajado por el mundo con mis animales, he tenido amores, romances −sonreía coquetamente−, pero aun nadie me ha engatusado como para asentar cabeza, he decidido por obligación de la tía Elroy, por su edad, y porque ya me estoy haciendo maduro, he asumido ser la cabeza de los Ardly por fin, era mi deber y mi destino, pero mi alma es rebelde y libre y no te niego que me gustaría que volvieran aquellos momentos en que era un desconocido y así poder decidir, y viajar donde quisiera, sin tener que rendir cuentas o preocuparme de los problemas de las empresas, pero bueno estoy madurando y debo ser responsable. Mi estadía en África fue fenomenal, conocí gente valiosísima, descubrí cualidades que nunca pensé tener, ohhh, cómo me gustaría volver a tener esa libertad, cómo me gustaría volver a ir a África nuevamente…Lo interrumpe Archie.

−Y por qué no lo haces Albert, por qué no te vas de vacaciones o unos meses nuevamente a África a hacer lo que te apasiona, yo me puedo encargar de las empresas, de las finanzas, he aprendido muy bien, he tenido un excelente maestro − guiñéndole el ojo−, puedo hacerme cargo hasta que tu decidas volver, piénsalo.

−Irme nuevamente a África?, te lo agradezco Archie, pero creo que no puedo en estos momentos, pero lo tendré en cuenta y lo pensaré. Gracias mi querido Archie, esta conversación me ha renovado y me ha dado fuerzas nuevamente para seguir viviendo.

Archie no entendió mucho, por qué Albert había dicho lo último, pero su corazón también estaba feliz, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

En eso golpean la puerta del despacho, era Candy, los dos muchachos se miraron y sonrieron, como si se dijeran todo con la mirada.

−De que se ríen?, se ríen de mí? −Reclamó Candy.

−No Candy, no seas tan egocéntrica −le decía en un tono coqueto Archie−, el mundo no gira en torno a ti, sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

−Archie, que pesado, y yo que me alegraba de verte, pero por tu imprudencia no te saludaré.

−Candy! −exclamó el chico apenado.

−Está bien Archie, cómo no poder saludarte−, y corrió a abrazarlo, se abrazaron y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

−Cómo está Terry? −preguntaba Albert−, se ha sentido cómodo aquí?

−Está mejor, con un poco de dolor, pero mejor, cómo todos los hombres, un cobarde, se queja de su dolor constantemente −reía la joven−, no, en serio está bien, y muy agradecido de que lo acogieras acá Albert, realmente se siente muy acogido por ti.

−No es nada Candy, ha sido un placer, estimo mucho a Terry desde Londres.

Archie ponía una cara de desagrado cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Terry, no podía evitarlo.

−No pongas esa cara Archie, Terry es un buen muchacho, algún día lo estimarás y quien sabe, tal vez logren ser buenos amigos −le refutaba la rubia.

−Lo dudo −contesta Archie enfadado.

Cambiando de tema le comenta a Candy lo ocurrido con Elisa, ésta no deja de sorprenderse, pero a la vez se siente aliviada, Elisa era un problema para todos.

−Si, mi querida Candy, tomé la decisión de que Elisa no vuelva a Lakewood hasta que recapacite sobre sus actos, ha sido una muchachita muy malcriada y consentida, que debe recibir una lección −dice con decisión Albert.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

−Albert, me puede llevar por favor al Hogar de Pony?, debo recoger algunas cosas, y poder quedarme aquí en Lakewood para cuidar a Terry, me harías ese favor?

Impulsivamente Archie, le refuta, −pero Candy si solo fue un esguince, no es para tanto, ese aristócrata está acostumbrado a que le sirvan y lo atiendan.

−Archie, no seas así, yo quiero estar con él, lo amo profundamente y necesito estar con él, por favor, no sigas haciendo esos comentarios, me duelen y me hacen daño, ya hemos sufrido mucho y necesitamos ser felices alguna vez, no lo crees?

El chico, agachó su cabeza como derrotado y esbozó un sí sin aliento, en su pecho se sentía su corazón destrozado, −Adiós mi querida Candy, renuncio a ti definitivamente, que seas muy feliz con Terry −pensó muy apesadumbrado.

Albert se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba, y acaricia los cabellos de Archie, cómo dándole consuelo, y muy despacio le dice, −esto pasará, te lo aseguro, esto pasará. Mientras que en su corazón también había dolor, Candy ya no se avergonzaba de decir cuanto amaba a Terry, a nadie, lo decía con naturalidad y mucha comodidad.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al automóvil, dentro de éste, Albert iba mudo, no sabía que decir, estaba tan abrumado por sus sentimientos, que sentía que si hablaba, expresaría todo lo que siente.

−Que te pasa Bert?, te siento distante.

Al escuchar a Candy decirle Bert, con esa cercanía que los caracterizaba, sentía mucho más dolor.

−Nada Candy, solo pensaba en como el mundo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, imagínate hace unas semanas tú estabas sufriendo por Terry y mira ahora, están juntos amándose.

−Sí Albert, la vida es impredecible y más aun el amor, me siento tan feliz, estar con él es maravilloso.

−Lo amas mucho Candy?, sentía curiosidad, quería saber que tan grande era su amor, era una actitud masoquista, pero sentía que eso podría ayudarle a renunciar a ella, podía hacer que su amor se transformara.

−Albert, mi querido Bert, lo amo, lo he amado siempre, desde que estábamos en Londres, ha sido mi amor de juventud, de adultez, nunca lo he podido olvidar, tú lo sabes, todos lo sabían. Luego de nuestra separación en NY, yo sólo sobrevivía, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado, cada día, cada noche, trataba de entender lo que nos había pasado, el por qué la vida y el destino habían sido tan crueles con nosotros, yo sabía que en el momento de nuestra separación en NY, él me amaba, pero que podíamos hacer, Susana había arriesgado su vida por él, y yo le estaba eternamente agradecida, prefería no tenerlo, o saber que estaba con ella, que no tenerlo en este mundo, por lo que cada minuto, cada hora, cada día que pasaba pensaba en él, me trataba de resignar de que lo que habíamos hecho era lo correcto, él tenía que estar con ella, no hubiéramos podido ser felices, ninguno de los dos, sabiendo que Susana estaba en desdicha por él, por lo que mi vida estaba condenada a amarlo pero no tenerlo cerca, trataba de aceptarlo, era difícil, pero ustedes, mis más adorables amigos hacían que la vida transcurriera menos dolorosa. Luego Annie me comenta de la muerte de Susana, no quise saber nada, mi corazón tenía una grieta, una herida tan profunda que estaba logrando sanar, que volver a abrir el capítulo de Terry me aterraba, no quería volver a tener la esperanza de estar con él, pero cada segundo lo recordaba con dolor, incertidumbre, rabia, no se, muchos sentimientos buenos, malos, me estaba volviendo loca, me atormentaba cada momento que lo recordaba, hasta que recibí su carta, era una carta corta, característico de él, pero en la que me decía que nada había cambiado en él. Eso me devastó, no pude pararme, solo pensaba en él, solo quería verlo, estar con él y saber que era de nuestro amor, que era de nosotros, que sería de nosotros si nos encontrábamos, por eso decidí ir a NY a enfrentarlo, no quise decírselo a nadie, menos a ti, sabía que me convencerían de no hacerlo, pero debía ir y enfrentarlo, así fue y fue inevitable no amarlo más, a Terry le pasó lo mismo, en NY −la chica suspiró profundamente−, en NY nos reencontramos y pudimos expresar todo el amor que nos sentíamos −la chica se ruborizó−, y desde ahí hemos sido muy felices, he logrado descubrir al Terry sensible, amable, noble, que me ama profundamente, ahhhh, este reencuentro me ha enamorado perdidamente de él, nunca pensé que pudiera amarlo más, pero es así, sigue siendo un rebelde, pero su amor y como me lo ha expresado, han hecho que mi corazón haya vuelto a renacer, y puedo decir, por primera vez que soy feliz plenamente. Luego de eso la chica se ruborizó, los recuerdos del joven que tanto amaba, de sus besos, sus caricias, sus noches de pasión le venían a la cabeza y lo hacían necesitar con locura.

Albert escuchó cada palabra de Candy como si le estuvieran leyendo su sentencia de muerte, cada expresión, cada expresión de su amor, lo aniquilaban lentamente, luego al ver la reacción de Candy, se dio cuenta que ella ya no era una niña, sino una mujer que amaba y se dejaba amar. Albert iba derrotado y no pudo emitir sonidos hasta llegar al Hogar de Pony.

Tengo que renunciar a ella −se repetía−, por mi felicidad debo olvidarla, debo renunciar, debo alejarme de ella hasta que la olvide, sí, eso debo hacer. Mientras iba pensando eso empezaba a divisarse la Casa Pony.

En el Hogar de Pony, estaba Patty, cómo era de costumbre cada semana visitaba y trataba de dar clases a los niños del hogar, en ese momento ella había terminado de dar las clases y cómo a Candy, le gustaba visitar la colina de Pony, ahí se sentía en paz y sobre todo le permitía pensar, por lo que yacía sentada en el pasto, mirando el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos más profundos, no percatándose de la llegada de los muchachos.

La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María se percatan de que Candy regresaba con Albert a la casa, reconocían muy bien el automóvil del chico. Les llamó profundamente la atención que Terry no los acompañara, sintieron angustia por eso, pensaron que podría haber ocurrido algún infortunio, alguna confesión quizás que hubiera cambiado el destino de la pareja.

Candy entra a la casa alegre, pero Albert estaba devastado, la confesión de amor de Candy hacia Terry, y los pormenores de su reencuentro lo habían devastado.

−Hola Candy, Albert, que están haciendo aquí y Terry dónde está? −preguntaron las Sras.

Albert saluda cordialmente a las Sras. y expresa que saldría a caminar hacia la colina, sentía la necesidad de correr, de llorar, de estar solo, no podía fingir más su estado. Las Sras. entendieron inmediatamente lo que le pasaba a Albert, sus sospechas se estaban confirmando, pero sabían que Albert era uno de los seres más nobles que habían conocido y que por la felicidad de Candy, arriesgaría su propia felicidad. Y así Albert se dirigió a la colina de Pony.

Candy comenzó a comentarles los pormenores del accidente de Terry, de la nueva trampa de Elisa, para el asombro de las Sras. Candy relataba con detalle todo lo ocurrido ese día en Lakewood. Las Sras. sólo de vez en cuando asentían con la cabeza.

Mientras Albert tratando de sobreponerse a tal confesión de Candy, va caminado hacia la colina, ve la silueta de Patty sentada en el pasto, ella estaba sentada con su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus brazos en su cabeza, cómo ocultándose.

−Patty! −exclamó el chico−. Su corazón se había alegrado, nuevamente ella estaba ahí para consolarlo, para brindarle su apoyo, una mano amiga cuando más lo necesitaba.

Patty estaba absorta en sus pensamiento, por lo que no se percató de la cercanía del chico. Albert mientras se acercaba pensaba en contarle todo a Patty, todo su pesar, pero luego recapacitó, pensó en quién era él para apesadumbrar a tan noble muchacha, no podía abusar de su amistad, era verdad que días anteriores había sido de gran apoyo y consuelo, pero sabía que Patty también tenía su dolor profundo por Stear, y pensó que no era justo y era un tanto egoísta sólo hablar de sus problemas, por lo que decidió no hacerla partícipe de su pesar. Extrañamente la figura de Patty le generaban paz, y su corazón salía lentamente de ese estado amargo en el que estaba luego de conversar con Candy, por alguna extraña razón la figura de esa muchacha con lentes y bellos ojos, le generaban alegría y paz.

Albert se acerca a Patty, se inclina hacia ella, y por la espalda hace un ruido para asustarla…BUHHH.

Patty salta de impresión, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó ningún ruido cerca. Eso provocó que sus lentes saltaran lejos de su lado.

−Ohhh Patty, discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte tanto. Y recogiendo sus lentes los acerca a los ojos de Patty.

−Sigo pensando que tienes unos ojos hermosos Patty−, acercándole los anteojos y ayudándole a ponérselos. Fue un acto tierno que dispuso a los jóvenes frente a frente.

Patty se ruborizó, sentir a Albert frente a ella, mirando y elogiando sus ojos, le producían una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable en su cuerpo. Por unos minutos se miraron profundamente sin decir palabras.

−Albert casi me matas del susto −dice la chica−, tratando de disimular el momento, estaba ruborizada, la mirada de Albert profundamente a sus ojos, le habían generado mucha vergüenza y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

−Qué hacías acá tan solita −pregunta el joven−, mientras se sienta en el pasto e invita a la chica a que lo acompañe.

Patty se sienta a su lado, su corazón aún latía muy fuerte y en su cuerpo había un calor especial que lo recorría.

−Estaba pensando −le dice Patty−, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Albert sintió esa mirada profunda y penetrante de Patty, y por un momento se sintió cautivado de tan hermosos ojos. Patty tenía unos ojos bellos, su color era indefinido, entre verdes con tonos amarillentos, pero lo más hermoso de esos ojos, era que tenían un brillo especial, que cautivaba a cualquiera. Albert no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos, era como un embrujo. Patty bajó la mirada, se sentía realmente incómoda, y muy nerviosa.

Albert, luego de tan extraño evento, tan extraño suceso, le pregunta:

−Y en que pensabas Patty, en Stear?

Patty aun conmocionada por ese cruce de miradas, mirando hacia el suelo como buscando algo, le dice con su cabeza que no. Albert siente curiosidad.

−Y en que estabas pensado tan perdidamente, que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia −le insiste el joven.

−Estaba pensando en ti −le dice la muchacha impulsivamente.

−En mí −le responde Albert confundido−, sintiendo algo extraño en su abdomen que no lo podía descifrar.

−Sí Albert, estaba pensando en ti, estaba preocupada por ti, me preguntaba cómo estarías después de este encuentro con Candy y Terry, que estarías sintiendo, cómo lo estarías sobrellevando.

El joven se sintió alagado y conmovido de que su amiga Patty pensara en él.

−No te preocupes Patty, estaré bien, hoy he venido con Candy al Hogar de Pony.

Patty lo mira con extrañeza y algo de angustia. Luego el joven le cuenta lo ocurrido con Terry, Elisa, y que finalmente Terry estará de huésped en su casa en Lakewood por un par de semanas, con Candy como enfermera personal, al decir esto la mira y solo puede encoge los hombros como signos de resignación.

Patty, queda asombrada, pero a la vez angustiada −Candy dos semanas en Lakewood con Terry, pobre Albert será muy difícil sobrellevar eso −pensaba.

Albert nota la angustia en la cara de Patty, y en un acto inesperado toma sus manos.

−No te preocupes Patty por mí, hoy cuando veníamos en el auto, Candy me contó todo lo sucedido con Terry, eso me devastó, pero a la vez me hizo ver que hice lo correcto, que fue correcto dejarla partir, renunciar a ella. Ella lo ama con locura, está perdidamente enamorada de él y nadie podrá separarlos. Se que será difícil verlos juntos, pero ya he visto como se aman y se que lo podré sobrellevar.

Patty se sentía feliz, sentir las manos cálidas y hermosas sobre las de ella, la ponían feliz. Patty sonreía, y los rayos del sol brillaban en su hermoso rostro y por sobre todo en sus lentes que hacían que sus ojos resaltaran aun más.

−Gracias Patty, te has convertido en mi confidente, gracias por aguantar mi penas. Te quiero mucho.

Al escuchar esto Patty se puso muy nerviosa y repentinamente se para bruscamente, esas palabras la habían conmocionado, por lo que no quería que Albert se diera cuenta. El chico se dio cuenta, pero no quiso peguntar lo que pasaba, a él también le estaba generando sensaciones extrañas pero placenteras, el estar y conversar con Patty.

−No me agradezcas Albert, eso hacen las amigas, y lo miró tiernamente, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y al sonreír se achicaban, haciendo que su rostro se viera más hermoso aún. Albert la miró diferente, estaba descubriendo a una nueva Patty, una Patty cautivante.

De repente, como salvando la situación, aparece Candy.

−Patty, amiga, que gusto me da verte, Albert te informó lo sucedido con Terry?l −le preguntaba la chica−. Patty asentía con la cabeza, luego de ese momento tan mágico no tenía palabras, se sentía extraña. Ese acercamiento con Albert la confundían mucho.

Albert por otro lado, también había sentido algo extraño ese momento, algo mágico que no podía descifrar.

−Albert nos vamos, me preocupa cómo estará Terry, necesito verlo pronto.

−Claro Candy, vamos, Terry debe estar vuelto loco esperándote −mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Patty−. Patty bajaba la mirada ruborizada.

−Patty por que no nos acompañas −le preguntaba la rubia−, tengo tantas ganas de estar con todos ustedes, deberíamos invitar también a Annie −dice esto mirando a Albert−, así tendríamos una velada maravillosa.

−Es una magnifica idea −responde Albert, mirando a Patty, cómo buscando su aprobación.

−Si, es una idea maravillosa −dice Patty y mira a Albert algo ruborizada.

Luego de despedirse del hogar de Pony, parten rumbo a Lakewood. Candy sentada al lado de Albert, parloteaba de todo, de Elisa, de Terry, no dejaba de hablar, mientras los otros dos chicos iban pensativos, casi como no escuchándola, ese encuentro había sido extraño, algo mágico había ocurrido en los dos que los mantenían pensativos, de vez en cuando Albert miraba a Patty por el espejo retrovisor, ella no lo percataba, pero él la miraba tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, era algo extraño, que por alguna razón generaba paz en Albert y por momentos le hacían olvidar todo lo de Candy. Así fue todo el camino a Lakewood.

Al llegar, Candy le dice a Patty y Albert, que por favor busquen a Annie, y ella se baja corriendo del auto, lo único que quería era ver a su amado Terry.

En la habitación, Terry con los calmantes que le había dado el Dr. había dormido plácidamente casi todo el día. Había despertado hace pocas horas y esperaba con ansias que llegara Candy.

−Candy, donde estarás?, te estás demorando mucho mi amada Candy, te necesito, llega pronto por favor −pensaba.

En eso se abre la puerta bruscamente, era Candy, luego la cierra con cuidado, poniendo cerrojo, y corre hacia Terry. Se abalanza sobre él y comienza a besarlo.

−Ayyy Candy mi tobillo −le replica el joven−, mientras la sujeta fuerte de la cintura.

−Disculpa mi amor le decía Candy −mientras le besaba los labios, la frente, las mejillas, el cuello−, te he extrañado tanto mi amor, lo único que quisiera es estar así contigo, amándote.

Terry la toma con fuerza de la cintura y la posiciona bajo de él, y comienza a besarla apasionadamente, −también te he extrañado mucho mi amor, me estaba volviendo loco que no llegabas −le decía mientras la besaba con pasión y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

−Te amo mi amor, te amo, te amo, le decía, mientras suave y tiernamente la acariciaba y trataba de desnudarla. Candy estaba extasiada, todo el día había soñado con ese momento, lo amaba más que a su vida y lo necesitaba. Estuvieron muchos minutos así, locos de pasión y de amor. Se amaron como siempre, como lo habían estado haciendo esos últimos días.

Luego de un rato de pura pasión, Candy se levanta, se arregla su ropa. Terry la miraba con amor, enamorado, embobado por esa mujer apasionada que lo amaba con locura.

−Candy te amo, mi amor te amo, te amo con locura, con pasión le decía mientras la miraba, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y de amor.

Candy se acerca y lo besa nuevamente, −yo también te amo y estoy tan feliz que estemos así juntos, creo que no podría ser más feliz−. Se volvieron a besar.

−Amor, me conseguí una silla de ruedas para llevarte a donde quieras, y así no te aburras acá en la habitación.

−Pero Candy, dijiste que serías mi enfermera día y especialmente de noche, no quiero salir de esta habitación, sólo quiero estar aquí contigo a solas −decía esto mientras la miraba con picardía−, sí, solo quiero estar aquí contigo, solos los dos.

−Ahhh, suspiró la rubia, mi amor, yo también me quedaría aquí por las dos semanas, juntos, juntitos, pero sabes que no podemos, estaré contigo día y noche, pero de día debemos estar con los demás o por lo menos fuera un rato de la habitación y de noche te prometo que seré solo tuya, le guiñaba el ojo con sensualidad.

Terry apoyó su cabeza en la almohada con fuerza, suspirando, en su cara se veía la felicidad, −ahhh mi Candy, mi apasionada Candy, hemos perdido tanto tiempo, que sólo quiero recuperarlo lo antes posible −suspiraba Terry.

Luego de ello, Candy se sienta al lado de Terry, en su cama, él la abraza por la cintura y la besa constantemente en su brazos, cintura. Mientras la chica le comenta lo ocurrido con Elisa, su viaje a Hogar de Pony, todos los pormenores de ese día. Luego de eso le dice

−Hoy cenaremos con todos, estarán todos, Albert, Archie, Patty y Annie. Y luego quiero tener una velada con todos ustedes, para que conozcan al maravilloso Terry del que me he enamorado perdidamente.

A Terry no le parecía una muy buena idea, hubiera preferido estar sólo con ella en esa habitación, pero que podía hacer, encogió los hombros y se resignó.

−Terry debo ir a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas.

−Pero cómo, no te quedarás en esta habitación −le decía Terry con picardía−, sacándole la lengua.

−Terry, no seas pesado, sabes que no nos podemos quedar juntos, pero te prometo que me escaparé para estar contigo todas las noches −le guiñaba el ojo.

−Ufff Candy, eres pura pasión, te amo por eso.

Candy se ruborizaba, −no seas pesado Terry, tus comentarios me avergüenzan.

−Candy, eres una mujer, eres mi mujer y es normal que sientas lo que sientes, no te avergüences, el amor es maravilloso en todas sus expresiones, nunca te avergüences, eres maravillosa, y una dama por sobre todas las cosas.

Candy lo abraza y lo besa tiernamente en la frente y sale a su habitación.

Albert y Patty se habían dirigido a buscar a Annie, los dos estaban nerviosos, Patty sabía por qué, el hombre que tenía a su lado le producía cada día más y más cosas. Albert por otro lado no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero se sentía bien con Patty, se sentía tan bien, que le extrañaba. Iban mudos, de repente se miraban, hasta que Albert rompió el silencio.

−Patty es muy agradable estar contigo, me das mucha paz, y me agrada mucho conversar contigo.

Patty estaba muda, esas palabras habían calado hondo en su corazón, tenía las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que no podía.

−Gracias Albert, para mi también es muy grato estar contigo. Luego impulsivamente le dice −estar contigo me ha hecho olvidar mis penas con Stear, es como renacer.

Ambos muchachos se miraron, Patty lo mira ruborizada, Albert la mira asombrado, y a la vez deslumbrado, jamás pensó que Patty sentía eso al estar con él, se miraron un largo rato, luego se sonrieron. Después de eso siguieron mudos, el momento era mágico y sabían que cualquier palabra lo estropearía. Patty se sentía feliz, ya que sabía que algo ocasionaba en el corazón de Albert. Por otro lado Albert se sentía muy bien al lado de Patty, ella era hermosa, y lo comprendía y apoyaba tan bien. Fue un momento mágico.

Al encontrarse con Annie, ella se sube al automóvil y siente algo raro en el ambiente, se percata de algunas miradas entre Patty y Albert, y cómo el silencio era mágico entre ellos, decidió ir callada en el asiento de atrás, sólo cautivada admirando esta nueva forma de relacionarse entre Patty y Albert.

En la casa Lakewood, estuvieron todos reunidos en la cena, fue una cena hermosa, todos estaban felices, incluso Archie, que no soportaba la presencia de Terry, se sentía feliz al lado de Annie. La cena fue deliciosa, Candy como de costumbre era el alma de la fiesta, con sus travesuras, sus comentarios, todos se daban cuenta de que había vuelto la Candy traviesa, alegre que tanto extrañaban, aquella que enamoró y deslumbró a tanta gente. Terry la miraba admirado, pero sobre todo enamorado, sus ojos reflejaban el gran amor que le tenía, Candy también lo miraba igual, era inevitable ver entre ellos esa complicidad que tanto los caracterizaba, que sólo la habían observado en Londres, en Escocia, todo volvía a renacer. Por otro lado Archie cortejaba a Annie, ese día en especial ella estaba radiante y se veía muy hermosa, lo que hacía que Archie tuviera toda su atención. Pero lo más llamativo era esa cercanía que se estaba formando entre Albert y Patty, ellos sin decirse palabras, solo con miradas se comunicaban, toda la velada fue así, Patty estaba ruborizada, Candy sin entender lo que pasaba, ni siquiera imaginárselo, se lo repetía constantemente −Patty estás como un tomate, que te pasa?. Patty encogía los hombros en señal de que no sabía. Albert la miraba y cada vez que la miraba sentía y veía a Patty diferente. Terry que se fijaba en cada movimiento de Archie y Albert, celoso de su amada Candy, había notado algo extraño entre Patty y Albert. Las miradas no eran normales, decían algo más, le recordaba mucho su comienzo con Candy y pensaba −será posible, será posible que Albert y Patty, ella se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa, bella y siempre ha tenido un corazón muy puro, será posible?, mientras pensaba esto, deseaba de corazón que así fuera, ya que así Albert no sería una amenaza para él.

La velada fue perfecta, las damas estaban radiantes, bellas, deslumbrantes, que para ninguno de los hombres presentes fue indiferente. Todos reían, conversaban de los momentos felices que habían vivido, del colegio San Pablo, la hermana Grey y lo estricta que era, de los Leagan y lo desagradables que eran. Hasta de los inventos fallidos de Stear, eso fue lo que más alegró la velada, recordaron cada uno de los inventos de Stear, y no paraban de reír. Patty también estaba feliz, su amado Stear no estaba y nunca volvería, pero estaba feliz de que tuvo la fortuna de conocerlo y amarlo. Al ver a Patty así de feliz a pesar de hablar de Stear, Albert se asombraba y maravillaba más de la muchacha, de su fortaleza, de su enseñanza de vivir a pesar de la adversidad. −Patty eres una gran mujer −pensó.

Fue una velada romántica para todos, de distintas maneras, pero mágica, Terry se sentía uno más del grupo y las asperezas que pudieron existir entre él y Archie se estaban difuminando.

Luego de ello Candy lleva a Terry a su habitación, la noche había sido mágica, por lo que los dos sabían que eso no terminaría ahí, mientras conversaban de lo hermosa que había sido la noche, Terry toma a Candy, la abraza y la besa apasionadamente, la hermosa velada había generado en Terry sentir más pasión y más deseo por esa mujer, su mujer. Candy sentía lo mismo, se amaron a su manera por muchas horas. Se amaban y nada ni nadie podía evitarlo.

Por otro lado Archie y Annie salen a caminar por los prados, Annie iba del brazo de Archie. La noche era perfecta, la velada había sido tan mágica que todos tenían el corazón lleno de amor y felicidad. Archie se para frente a Annie y la besa apasionadamente, la chica se estremece, era la primera vez que Archie la besaba así. El momento fue mágico. Luego de ello siguieron caminando, ella no podía más de felicidad, mientras él pensaba −Annie eres bella y haré lo imposible por amarte.

En la sala quedaban Albert y Patty. Ambos estaban nerviosos, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía y sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así, pero Albert estaba confundido, ese día en especial algo extraño le había ocurrido con Patty, estar con ella le agrada mucho, le daba paz, alegría, estaba confundido. Estuvieron así mucho rato, a veces se miraban sin decir palabras. Hasta que Albert se dirige hacia ella, se sienta al lado y le dice −querida Patty, no se que ha pasado hoy, pero te quiero agradecer que estés aquí conmigo, por alguna razón me siento tranquilo y en paz cuando estoy a tu lado, por eso quisiera pedirte que seamos más amigos, que nos conozcamos más, se que podremos ser grandes amigos, lo se.

Patty lo mira feliz, asiente con su cabeza y lo abraza, fue un cálido abrazo, ella y él sienten sus cuerpos cálidos, la mágica entre ellos afloraba. Luego de ese hermoso y tierno abrazo, comienzan a conversar de muchas cosas, lo llamativo era que ni Stear ni Candy salieron en esa conversación, hablaban de sus sueños, de sus experiencias pasadas, del amor por los animales, de sus deseos de recorrer el mundo, tenían muchas cosas en común y lo estaban descubriendo.

Fue una noche mágica para todos.


End file.
